1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf accessory useful as a golf playing surface repair tool and which houses a marking pen for placing identifying marks on golf balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Divot or golf surface repair tools have been available for use by golfers for many years. Conventional divot tools are often formed of metal and are configured to include a body portion from which a pair of elongated legs extend in a generally mutually parallel arrangement. A golfer utilizes such a divot repair tool by inserting the legs into a golf surface, either a fairway or a green, in order to spruce up the surface following a shot in the game of golf.
Throughout the years golf divot tools have been devised which incorporate other features or accessories which are useful to golfers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,621 discloses a golf accessory tool which serves both as a divot tool and as a money clip. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,294,683 and 5,305,999 depict and describe golf divot tools which provide seating recesses to receive golf ball markers. Such markers are typically fabricated as small, disc-shaped structures, sometimes bearing a surface ornamentation, that are placed upon the field of play to mark the position of a golf ball until the golfer's next shot. Other divot repair tools provide cradles that are located remote from the divot tool legs so as to support the handle of a golf club, thereby holding the handle of the club off of the grass playing surface. Still other divot tools are configured to form golf cleat or spike cleaners and other implements useful in the game of golf.